I break together
by phone
Summary: Neue Fassung der alten (und doch noch relativ neuen Story); die Hauptrolle in chap 1 u. 2 spielt wohl Pigwedgeon (was ihn durchaus freut)
1. erstes chap

So, meine erste FF und ich bin noch ziemlich neu hier was die ganzen rulz und Bezeichnungen angeht, aber isch hoff, ich gewöhn mich hier ein. Ich will eure Meinung hören: Ist die Handlung, sind die Zwillinge und bin ich es wert, dass diese Geschichte fortgesetzt wird? VOTE NOW! (+flofl~)  
  
  
  
Die Figuren gehören (er war schon immer so, es ist so, und es wird auch ziemlich lange so bleiben) zu J.K. Rowling und ich krieg kein Geld hierfür.  
  
Und: Diese Geschichte entstand während einer Geschichtsstunde (son` Zufall...).  
  
UND: Bei mir besuchen die Schüler Hogwarts bis zum 8. Schuljahr (die solln sich nicht beschweren, unsereins büffelt, bis man 19 ist...)  
  
  
  
I break together  
  
Erst letztes Wochenende waren sie in Hogsmade gewesen und hatten das gesamte Geld, das sie mit dem Verkauf von Kanarienkremschnitten eingenommen hatten, ausgegeben. George und Fred hatten es sich lange überlegt. Und für jemanden, der noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte (ok, das Argument zählt bei den beiden wohl nicht) und innerhalb von zwei Stunden bei Professor McConagall zur Strafarbeit wegen mutwilliger Zerstörung von Schuleigentum antanzen musste, waren ein paar Sekunden kostbare und eine ziemlich lange Zeit.  
  
  
  
Für einen Beutel voll mit diesen getrockneten Käferviechern, die aussahen wie Erdnüsse, hatten sie das Geld rausgehauen. Sie hatten die toten Tierchen unter das Party-Futter der Endlich-haben-wir-mal-wieder-gegen-die- Slytherins-gewonnen-und-können-die-Sau-raus-lassen-Partygemeinde im Griffindor-Gemeintschaftsraum gemischt. Es war laut und chaotisch gewesen. Sie waren erst herumgelaufen, und hatten ihre Leckereien angeboten, aber es hatte ihnen kaum einer getraut. Sie hatten festgestellt, das es am unauffälligsten war, das Zeug einfach zwischen die Schokofrösche und die Chips und den ganzen anderen Muggelkram (der übrigens von Dean Thomas stammte) zu stellen und abzuwarten.  
  
  
  
Und sie hatten festgestellt, das die Hälfte ihrer Opfer nicht einmal mitbekommen hatten, das sie verarscht wurden. Dieser Scherz hatte eine Uneffektivität gehabt, die für einen Weasley-Zwillings unwürdig war. Ihr Ruhm war angekratzt.  
  
Wie sollten sie nach so einem misslungenen Scherz ihren Ruf wahren können? Die gehobene Stimmung und die großen Mengen Butterbier waren wohl der Grund dafür gewesen, das kaum eines ihrer Opfer mitbekommen hatte, was es da aß. Aber die Filmrisse und Kopfschmerzen der Gryffindors am nächsten Tag sorgten dafür, dass niemand wirklich von dieser Peinlichkeit wusste oder erfuhr.  
  
  
  
Jetzt saßen sie im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer, sollten Nadeln in Kissen stecken, die Professor McConagall später für Verwandlungen brauchen würde, und waren pleite.  
  
"Ist dir eigentlich klar", hob Fred an seinen Bruder gewand an und klang dabei Mrs Weasley verblüffend ähnlich, "Dass wir dieses Geld auch in den Gully hätten werfen können?".  
  
George seufzte, und eine Ähnlichkeit mit Mr Weasley war nicht zu überhören. "Ich würde...,", sagte er und warf einen tadelnden Blick in Richtung seines Bruders, der sein Nadelkissen kitzelte, sodass dieses losprustete und die Nadeln durch den Raum schleuderte, "...an unserer Stelle dafür sorgen, das Geld, das uns Mr Bagman noch schuldet...".  
  
"No way, das haben wir letztes Jahr schon zu genüge durchdiskutiert." , Fred pickte sich eine Nadel aus den Haaren. Er versuchte es noch mal: "Und wie wär's mit dem Preisgeld von Har..." "Nein", sagte George entschieden und rammte seinem Nadelkissen gleich drei Nadeln gleichzeitig in den Bauch. "Das sind eh nur noch 500 Galleonen -die Hälfte, nur um das zu betonen- und wir müssen Ron noch son' Umhang kaufen." "Jaah...", Fred klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
  
Professor McConagall stürmte in den Raum und wäre beinahe auf dem Nadelteppich ausgerutscht. "Weasley!", donnerte sie und fing sich noch gerade so am Lehrerpult.  
  
  
  
Freds Nadelkissen kicherte. 


	2. noch ein kapitel

So, das erste Kapitel war ein bisserl überstürzt geschrieben. Das hier wird (hoffentlich) besser. Zur Geschichte meiner Geschichte:  
  
In den Büchern tauchen die zwei ja nur ab und zu auf; aber: was für Mist bauen sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit, und wie kommt es dazu?  
  
Eben diese Frage habe ich mir gestellt und eben diese Geschichte kam dabei raus. Und jeder weiß, der Disclaimer: die Charaktere stammen nur von J.K. Rowling und nischts von mia (außer die guten Ideen, haha). Und: büdde, büdde: Kritik ist sehnlichst erwünscht!!! (ob nun positive oder negative)  
  
***************************************** Nachdem sie die Nadeln mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs zurück in das Nadelkistchen befördert hatte, das vor Fred und George auf dem Tisch lag (und noch nahezu voll war), und sich von dem Schrecken des Beinahe-Sturzes erholt hatte, beschloss Professor McConagall, dass die Zwillinge lange genug dort gesessen und ihre Strafarbeit abgearbeitet hätten, und schickte sie in den Gryffindor-Turm mit den Worten (Freds Nadelkissen fiel vor Schreck vom Tisch):  
  
  
  
" RRRRRRRRRRRAUS HIER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Das lässt sich ein Weasley-Zwilling natürlich nicht zweimal sagen- die zwei packten ihre Sachen (was man so zum Regelbrechen alles braucht) und schon waren sie aus der Tür.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Fred und George hatten keinesfalls vor, zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück zu gehen. Damit hätten sie sich ja an Regeln und Anweisungen gehalten (obwohl die von Professor McConagall gar nicht sooo eindeutig gewesen waren...). Und es gab ja noch einen Ruf aufzupolieren. Fred hatte vorgeschlagen, ein paar neuentwickelte Produkte an jemand anderem auszuprobieren. An jemandem, der ihnen garantiert auf den Leim gehen würde. Fred grinste George an. "Ron wird Augen machen!". George grinste zurück. "Und Ginny erst." Vor sich hingrinsend machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
ORTSWECHSEL: Wir befinden uns in der großen Halle. Es ist Abend und es herrscht großes Gedrängel und Gemurmel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny saß schon eine ganze Weile beim Abendessen, der Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei mit dem Titel "Esskultur der Kobolde" hatte einfach Appetit gemacht. Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie: "Harry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry und Hermione kamen relativ spät zum Abendessen, wie das nun mal war bei ihnen: Sie hatten noch einige Gefahren aus dem Weg zu räumen gehabt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wo is Ron?", Ginny schenkte sich noch ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. "Ooch", Harry ließ sich Ginny gegenüber auf der Bank nieder. "Genau", kicherte George neben ihm. "Wo ist Ron?". Jetzt wandten sich auch Fred und Lee, die neben George saßen, zu Harry um und grinsten ihn an.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Äh, der musste noch mal für kleine Jungs, wieso wollt ihr das wissen?", fragte Harry neugierig. Jetzt war es George, der "Ooch", sagte. "Er sollte nur zusehen, dass er rechtzeitig zur Eulenpost da ist", begründete er mit Unschuldsmiene und wandte sich (immer noch grinsend) wieder seinem Teller zu. "Ich trau euch nicht!", sagte Harry laut zu Fred und George, die ob dieses Kompliments mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust dasaßen. Lee grinste breit. "Wir tun was wir können!", sagte Fred in einem Tonfall, der dem Dobbys nicht unähnlich war. Hermione rümpfte die Nase.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Leude!", Ron stakste auf ihren Tisch zu und quetschte sich neben Ginny. "Hey Ron!", flötete Fred und schob ihm einen Teller Kartoffelpuffer zu. "Ich würde aufpassen", meinte Harry an Ron gewandt. "Denen darfst du heut nicht trauen!". "Denen darfst du nie trauen!", antwortete Ron verdrießlich und starrte seine Brüder böse an. Aufgrund dieses Komplimentes platzten die zwei nun fast vor Stolz. "Wie gesagt, wir tun was wir können!", "Ja, allzeit bereit!", "Für jeden Spaß zu haben!" Ron schnaubte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Und dann kam die Eulenpost.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee deutete an die Decke und die Zwillinge hielten anscheinend angestrengt nach etwas Ausschau. Plötzlich brachen alle drei in Gelächter aus, und nach und nach hörte man auch von den anderen Tischen Kichern und Lachen herüberschallen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war wie immer: ein großer Schwall braunen Gefieders ergoss sich über der großen Halle. Das einzige Tier, das sich auffällig von den anderen abhob, war Harrys weiße Schneeeule Hedwig. Und Pigwedgeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nunmehr die ganze große Halle inklusive Lehrertisch (selbst bei Snape sah man ein kaum merkliches Zucken im Mundwinkel) war in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Harry lachte fast genauso laut wie Fred, Lee und George, Ginny grinste immerhin amüsiert und selbst Hermione konnte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Nur Ron saß da: völlig fassungslos darüber, was seiner Eule zugestoßen war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pig sah nunmehr weniger aus wie ein flauschiger Snitch als viel mehr wie ein lebender Tennisball. Auf seinem Weg zu Ron verlor er ständig Federn, die langsam und gelb zu Boden segelten. Schließlich landete er total erschöpft, aber anscheinend positiv überrascht ob der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde, vor Ron auf dem Teller. Jeder reckte den Hals, um einen Blick auf Rons Eule werfen zu können.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron saß immer noch völlig fassungslos da und starrte auf die kleine, gelbe Eule, die als Kanarienvogel hätte durchgehen können. Da ging ihm ein Licht auf.  
  
  
  
"FRRRRRRRRRRRRRED!!!!!!!!!GEOOOOOOOOOOORGE!!!", brüllte er in einer Lautstärke, dass dem Fast Kopflosen Nick der Kopf wegklappte.  
  
  
  
Pig, völlig verschreckt, flatterte davon und ließ sich neben Hedwig auf Harrys Stuhllehne nieder, wo ihn jetzt jeder sehen konnte. Fred und George hatten vor Lachen Tränen in den Augen.  
  
  
  
"Tut uns ja leid", brachte Fred gerade noch so hervor, "aber Pig war der einzige, der so blöd war, um..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, Ron war aufgesprungen und machte Anstalten, über den Tisch zu springen und sich auf sie zu stürzen. Die Zwillinge zwängten sich aus den Bänken, und rannten, immer noch Tränen lachend, von Ron verfolgt aus der großen Halle. Lee sah ihnen hinterher. "Irgendwie ist das ungerecht...", meinte Hermione zu Lee, der sich zu ihr umwandte. "Es werden immer nur die zwei bestraft. Dabei steckst du doch immer mit drin!", funkelte sie ihn an, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lee grinste ein unschuldiges Lächeln, das dem der Zwillinge in nichts nachstand. 


End file.
